1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding an image in units of blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless networks develop, interconnection technologies between devices in a wireless network have become an issue such that many companies have tried to develop such technologies. In particular, a high definition (HD) interconnection technology for replacing a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) technology is being standardized in a wireless HD (WiHD) specification. According to the WiHD specification, various devices (such as televisions (TVs), home theaters, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, Blu-ray players, and camcorders) may be interconnected in a wireless network.